The youkai & the human girl
by Miroke
Summary: This is a story about how Sesshomaru finds a young girl who has lost her entire family to demons and he takes her in and takes care of her just like he does Rin. But this girl is a lot older than Rin. Please R/R.
1. Meet Kisu

The youkai & the human girl

Chapter One-Meet Kisu

By: Monoko Youkai

The morning was warm and the youkai lord known as Sesshomaru was walking silently in the forest as a small human child and a toad youkai followed some way behind him. The morning air was filled with the scent of flowers and the wind was slightly blowing which moved the youkai's hair in a magnificence way. His long flowing silver white hair was blowing with the wind and his golden eyes were fixed in deep thought, as he walked not carrying about his two followers. His fluffy cream tail was also lightly blowing with the wind and it made the fur ruffle a little. And then the wind shifted and the youkai could smell a new scent coming through the air it was blood, human blood. He didn't even turn in the direction of the scent he just kept his gaze in front of him. And then the youkai lord stopped and looked at something in front of him. It was a young human girl leaning against a tree trying to catch her breath. She had long brown hair and from what he could see dark blue eyes. She was wearing a torn dark blue kimono which he could smell blood on. The young girl looked up when she heard footsteps and saw the three travelers and she jumped back a little at the two youkai's and then she saw the little human child known as Rin. 

__

Why would a human child be traveling with two youkai? The girl asked herself mentally as she looked at Sesshomaru and Jaken with worry in her eyes.

"You have no need to be frightened of us you worthless human we will not bother you." Sesshomaru said as he noticed her worried look toward Jaken and his self.

The girl didn't say anything in response she just tightened her grip to the tree even more and moved back a little at the dog demon's voice. "Who are you?" The young girl asked as she finally got up enough courage to talk to them.

"You have no need to know our names." Sesshomaru said in a calm tone and then he noticed Rin moving closer to the young human girl. Sesshomaru just watched in silence as Rin walked slowly over to the young girl.

"My name Rin what's yours?" Rin asked and smiled at the young girl. 

The girl loosened her grip on the tree and kneeled down to Rin's eye level. "My name is Kisu." Was all she said and smiled at Rin sweetly and then she turned her attention back to Sesshomaru and Jaken when they started to move toward her. 

"If you really wish to know my name is Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said and looked at the girl with an emotionless face.

"And who might you be?" Kisu asked the toad youkai who was looking totally in shock that his master had given his name to worthless human like her. 

"Jaken." Was all he said and turned his gaze away from Kisu with his eyes closed.

"Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin, If I may ask why are two youkai like you traveling with a small human girl?" Kisu asked and looked over at Sesshomaru for an answer but got none.

"Lord Sesshomaru saved my life." Rin blurted out and smiled at Kisu when she turned her attention back to her.

"Saved your life? How?" Kisu asked in a confused tone.

"See the sword on his side?" Rin asked and pointed at Tensaiga and smiled happily. 

"Yes." Kisu said still very confused.

"He used it to save my life it brings people back to life once they have died." Rin said and turned back to Kisu. "Are you all alone out here?" Rin asked.

"Yes, my mother, father and little sister were killed by a group of spider head demons." Kisu said and a single tear ran down her cheek. 

"Don't cry I lost my family as well but you can travel with us." Rin said and smiled over at a stunned Sesshomaru and Jaken. "Can she Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked and looked at Sesshomaru with a look of pled on her face.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and then over at the young human girl who was sitting on the ground next to Rin and didn't answer just started to walk again and didn't bother to turn and look back until he didn't hear Rin's foot steps. "Are you two coming?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"Yea! Come on Kisu lets go!" Rin said and grabbed Kisu by the hand and started to run toward Sesshomaru and Jaken. 

Sesshomaru looked at the girl named Kisu as Rin drug her toward him. 

__

I wonder why he is so nice to this little girl? Kisu asked herself as she looked at him in deep thought, as she was also drug by the happy little Rin. _Well I can say one thing is very handsome for a demon lord._ Kisu said and smiled at her thought.

Sesshomaru could not stand her scent any longer she reeked of blood and dirt so he walked to a hot spring and turned to look at the now three comrades. "Take a bath and I'll have Jaken get you some new clothes." Sesshomaru said bluntly and nodded over at the hot springs. 

"But my lord why should we do all of this for a human wench?" Jaken asked and then he was hit in the head with a small rock. And he turned and looked over at Sesshomaru who was sitting on a rock looking at Jaken like he hadn't done anything. Jaken turned away and got hit again by another rock. "Lord Sesshomaru where am I going to find this wench some clothes?" Jaken asked as he rubbed his head where the two small rocks had hit him.

"Go to the demons over the ridge they are known for making silk kimonos that are very beautiful and elegant go there and get her two kimonos." Sesshomaru said and then he turned to glance at Kisu undressing.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled at his master who was spying on a human girl undress. 

"Are you enjoying the show Sesshomaru?" Kisu asked as she undone her kimono or what was left of it at least.

Sesshomaru didn't answer he just turned his gaze away in a little bit of embarrassment but didn't show it. _How did she know I was watching her she's no normal human girl there's something different about her._ Sesshomaru thought as he listened to Kisu and Rin play in the hot springs.

"Are you going to stay with us?" Rin asked and looked at Kisu with a happy smile on her face.

"I don't think so Rin. Its not you its just that I really don't like demons all that wonderful especially when they killed my entire family." Kisu said and glanced over at Sesshomaru who had his eyes closed and he looked like he was asleep. _He's listening to us I can tell. _Kisu said and smiled at him eves dropping on Rin and herself. "You know Sesshomaru you could just join us!" Kisu yelled over at Sesshomaru with a cute little smirk on her face.

"No thank you." Was all Sesshomaru said with his eyes still closed.

"Come on Lord Sesshomaru please." Rin begged and Sesshomaru turned to look at her and then at Kisu. 

__

Damn her why in the hell did she have to say that now Rin won't leave me alone about it until I join them. Sesshomaru thought as he looked at Rin and then back to Kisu who had an evil little smirk on her face, which he didn't like at all.

Sesshomaru had looked to make sure that Jaken was gone because he would never shut up about him bathing with two human girls. Sesshomaru got up from the rock he was sitting on and walked over to the edge of the hot springs and started to undo his kimono. 

Rin was happy that her master was finally going to take a bath with her and Kisu was in total shock at the youkai just undressing in front of her. _He can't be serious._ Kisu thought as she turned her gaze away from him in embarrassment as Sesshomaru had undressed and was stepping into the hot spring. _He's serious. _Kisu thought and moved away from him as he sat down on a smooth rock that was in the water. Sesshomaru looked over at Kisu who wouldn't even look at him. 

"I thought you wanted me to take a bath with you?" Sesshomaru asked and smirked a little as she tensed up at his words.

"Yes but it was a joke I didn't really mean for you to undress and get in the hot spring with us!" Kisu yelled and then she slapped her hand over her mouth when she had just figured out what she had done. 

Sesshomaru just looked at her for a minute and then he turned and looked over at the forest and saw Jaken walking out of it carrying two kimonos. One was a light silvery blue and the other was pink. Sesshomaru got up and put his kimono on and Kisu just turned away again with a slight blush on her face.

__

I've got to learn to control my temper around him or next thing I know I'll be dead. Kisu thought as she looked at the water.

Rin had already gotten dressed and was running over to Jaken to look at the kimonos. "Kisu look what Lord Sesshomaru got you!" Rin yelled and ran over to the bank of the hot springs with the silvery blue kimono in hand.

"It's beautiful." Kisu said and started to grab her old kimono. 

"Didn't you hear her she said it's yours so put it on instead of that thing." Sesshomaru said and didn't bother to look at her. 

Kisu looked over at her old kimono that was torn and dirty and then she looked back at the silk kimono in Rin's hands. "All right." Kisu said and took the kimono and put it on and then she walked over to the water and looked at her reflection. She looked different, almost like royalty in this kimono. Her face seemed brighter and her dull brown hair was now a dark reddish brown and her once dark blue eyes now seemed to shine in the water as she kimono reflected from them. 

Sesshomaru turned to glance at her and noticed how different she looked. _She looks totally different than before. She also smells different._ Sesshomaru thought as he lightly sniffed the air and inhaled he scent. She smelt of a strange perfume and something else that he could put his finger on.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kisu said as she turned to look at him with a smile on her face. 

"Feh!" Was all he said and turned and started to walk down a path in the forest. 

Jaken, Kisu and Rin followed in silence. 

:: About 3 hours later::

The four had been walking in silence for sometime now and Kisu was getting tired of the silence so she decided she would break it but before she could she saw someone with a red kimono standing in the path in front of them. And also a monk and a young kitsune and a strange looking girl and another girl whom were dressed in a demon exterminator uniform.

"Sesshomaru who are they?" Kisu asked as she walked up beside him. 

"He's my young half brother." Was all Sesshomaru said in almost a whisper. 

Kisu looked up at Sesshomaru and noticed he had his teeth clenched tight together. "Sesshomaru?" Kisu asked as she reached a shaking hand over to touch his shoulder. 

Sesshomaru noticed her reaching her hand out to him and he didn't move. _If I snap at her she'll just be more frightened of me and I really don't need her to leave because Rin likes her being here. And plus she is getting braver. _Sesshomaru thought as he glanced over at her.

"Are you all right?" Kisu asked in a terrified tone.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Sesshomaru said and looked over at her with a small smile on his face.

Kisu just looked at him a minute in total shock and then she just smiled back at him. "You're welcome." Kisu said.

"Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru heard a voice yell and looked up to notice his little half brother had noticed him finally.

"So you finally figured out that I was here, pathetic." Sesshomaru said and smirked at his little half brother Inuyasha.

Then Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started to fight and left their comrades in a shocked state. 

"Hey look." Kagome said and pointed over at Kisu who was looking at Sesshomaru fight Inuyasha.

"She's beautiful." Miroku said and then Sango hit him in the back of the head with her boomerang.

"I wonder why she's with Sesshomaru?" Kagome thought out loud.

"Good question." Sango said as she also looked at the young girl.

While the two girls weren't looking Miroku had made his way over to Kisu.

Kisu was looking at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha battle when she felt someone grabbed her hands in theirs and she turned see the monk who she had seen earlier. "Uh yes can I help you?" Kisu asked in a little bit of a scared tone.

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku asked and smiled sweetly at Kisu.

"What? Are you crazy!" Kisu yelled at Miroku and all the yelling got Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's attention. And Sesshomaru noticed the monk holding Kisu's hands and for some strange reason this made his blood boil. 

Sesshomaru appeared behind Miroku if a flash of an eye. "May I ask what you're doing?" Sesshomaru asked Miroku.

"Oh no." Miroku said and let go of Kisu's hands and turned around to face Sesshomaru. "Uh nothing." Miroku said with a dumb look on his face. And in a flash of an eye Miroku was back over beside Sango and Kagome. 

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked in a calm tone. 

"Yes I'm fine thank you." Kisu said and looked at Sesshomaru confused._ Did he just try to protect me from that monk?_ Kisu questioned herself in thought. _I think he did._ She thought and smiled at him a little.

****

I just started typing and this is what came out. I hope you like it if you do please R/R and tell me if I should write another chapter. 


	2. Haunting old memories

The youkai & the human girl

Chapter Two - Haunting old memories

By: Monoko Youkai

"What do you think your doing taking her hands into yours like that?" Sesshomaru asked and then he smelt a new scent in the wind. _Spider heads._ Sesshomaru thought as he turned in the direction of the scent and seen a group of spider head demons carrying their latest kill. And then he heard Kisu gasp in shock at seeing her little sister being one of the spider's dinners. "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My. My little sister." Kisu said and pointed at one of the humans that were wrapped up in the spider's web.

"But I thought you said that spider heads killed your whole family? Are these the same ones?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes and that small girl is my little sister they must have wrapped her up for later." And at the thought of all the pain her little sister went through she started to cry.

Sesshomaru looked at her and for some strange reason he just wanted to walk over to her and comfort her but he didn't move from his spot. "Stay here." Was all Sesshomaru said as he started to walk toward the spider heads. 

"What's he doing?" Kagome asked as she looked on as Sesshomaru walked over to the spider heads.

"I think he's going to save her little sister." Miroku said as he also watched. 

The spider heads looked at Sesshomaru and then they shot a stream of web at him that he just evaporated with his poison claws and kept walking. The spiders figured that he was too much for them and started to run away with their victims but were stopped by Sesshomaru's poison claws. "And where do you think your going?" Sesshomaru asked with an evil smirk on his face as he grabbed Kisu's little sister and let the demons lifeless bodies drop to the ground.

"Sesshomaru?" Kisu questioned, as she looked at him in total and utter shock at what he had just done for her.

"Here." Sesshomaru said and put the little girl down in front of Kisu.

She kneeled down and started to pull the web off of her and then she pulled the little girl up into her lap. The little girl had blackish brown hair. "Aino. Aino wake up!" Kisu yelled and shook her but got no answer. "She's dead." Kisu said and started to cry and pulled her little sister close to her. 

Sesshomaru looked at her for a minute and then he looked down at his sword the Tensaiga. "Lay her over there." Sesshomaru said and pointed at a patch of grass. 

Kisu looked at him confused with tears in her eyes and did as he said. She took her little lifeless sister's body and laid it softly on the patch of soft grass and then she looked at her for a minute before Sesshomaru put his hand on her shoulder, which sent a chill up her spine. "What are you going to do to her?" Kisu asked in a worried and scared tone. 

"Just go over there with Rin and watch." Sesshomaru said in a clam voice, which made Kisu turn and look at him. _Is he going to save her like he did Rin?_ Kisu asked herself in thought and then she noticed his had on his sword._ He is._ Kisu thought in shock.

Kisu did as she was told by Sesshomaru and walked over to Rin and watched what he was going to do to her little sister. 

Sesshomaru took Tensaiga out of its sheath and held it up into the air and looked down at Aino and then he saw the creatures from the underworld and struck them with the Tensaiga and they decent grated. Sesshomaru sheathed Tensaiga and walked over to Aino and kneeled down next to her and pulled her up into his lap and looked down at her. 

Aino slowly moved her nose and then she opened her eyes to see a dog demon looking down at her with a slight smile on his face. "Ah! Leave me alone!" Aino screamed and jumped up and started to run away from Sesshomaru but was stopped when he grabbed her arm and drug her over to Kisu. Aino looked up from the ground to see her older sister looking down at her with tears in her eyes. "Sister Kisu?" Aino asked and then she ran over to her and Kisu kneeled down and hugged Aino tightly in her arms. "Sister Kisu everyone one is dead they just slaughtered them it was so horrible." Aino cried into Kisu's shoulder. 

"I know Aino I know." Kisu said as she held her little sister in her arms and then she glanced over at Sesshomaru who was looking at them. "Thank you so much Sesshomaru." Kisu said and smiled at him with tears still in her eyes. 

"Feh!" Was all Sesshomaru said and then he noticed Aino looking at him. "What?" Sesshomaru asked in a rough tone.

Aino flinched and gripped her older sister's kimono and buried her face into her shoulder. "Don't let it hurt me!" Aino screamed and started to cry even more.

"Aino he's the one who saved you he won't hurt you." Kisu said as she tried to comfort her little sister.

"But isn't he a demon?" Aino asked and looked up at her sister for an answer. 

"Yes he is but I don't believe he is like the spider heads that killed mother and father." Kisu said and smiled at her little sister.

"Don't compare Lord Sesshomaru to a worthless spider head!" Jaken yelled at Kisu and then he was slammed to the ground by someone's foot. It was Sesshomaru's foot.

"Jaken shut up." Sesshomaru said in a clam voice and turned his attention back to the two sisters in front of him. _Should I tell her that I wouldn't hurt her or what?_ Sesshomaru asked himself in thought.

"Aino it was Sesshomaru that who saved you and me so you should be grateful and not scared of him. I've been with him ever since I left the village and he hasn't even shown me anything for me to think he is evil." Kisu said and smiled at Sesshomaru as she talked.

Sesshomaru just looked at her and he had to smile. _She seems so happy now. _Sesshomaru thought and then he noticed Rin looking up at Aino like she was wanting to know if she could play with her.

"Oh Aino this is Rin, Rin this is Aino my little sister." Kisu said and sat Aino down in front of Rin.

"Hi." Rin said in a happy tone.

"Hello." Aino said and smiled at Rin.

"Aino go play with Rin for a while and don't worry no one will bother you I promise." Kisu said and smiled at her little sister.

"Ok sister Kisu." Aino said and ran over to the side of the forest with Rin behind her. 

Kisu watched them a minute with a sweet smile on her face and then she turned to look at Sesshomaru who was also looking at the two children. 

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kisu said and looked at him with a look of happiness in her eyes.

"Feh! You're welcome." Sesshomaru said and started to walk off but before he could he felt some one wrap their arms around his neck and press their body against his. It was Kisu. Sesshomaru looked down at her hugging him and he really didn't know what to do he wanted to hug her back but he couldn't do that because his worthless little half brother was watching. So he did the next best thing that wouldn't hurt her feelings to bad. "Would you let go of me you worthless human?" Sesshomaru said and then he felt her tense against his body. 

Kisu pulled away and looked up at him with a look of confusion on her face and then Sesshomaru noticed tears starting to build up in her eyes. Kisu just let go of Sesshomaru and backed up a few steps and looked at him and then she started to run for the road that was to the side of her and she ran into someone. She looked up to see Inuyasha who had caught her in his arms. "Let me go please." Kisu begged and then she just went lifeless in Inuyasha's arms. 

"You fucking idiot she hugs you and you call her worthless. You're a real piece of work do you know that." Inuyasha said in an angry tone. He didn't know this human girl but no one had the right to be treated that way by Sesshomaru not even her. "Kagome watch after her." Inuyasha said and laid her on the ground softly and then turned back to Sesshomaru. "You bastard, she cared for you and you just made her feel like trash because she thought you could actually have feelings as well. YOU ARE A DOG YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled and charged for Sesshomaru with the Tetsusaiga. 

Aino had noticed her big sister pass out and ran over to Kagome and the group and kneeled down next to her sister. "Is she going to be all right?" Aino asked Kagome in a worried tone.

"Yes she she'll be fine she just passed out that's all." Kagome said and smiled at Aino and then she noticed Rin behind her. 

"Is she all right?" Rin asked in a scared tone.

"She's fine Rin don't worry." Kagome said and smiled at her as well.

****

I'm really into writing this fic so that's why the chapters are getting up so fast^_^ Well I hope you like this chapter. Please R/R Thanks


	3. Hidden True Feelings Revealed

The youkai & the human girl

Chapter Three 

Hidden True Feelings Revealed

Sesshomaru had noticed how upset she had gotten at his words and that confused him. _Why would she care what I think of her anyway?_ Sesshomaru asked himself as he looked over at her lying on the ground next to his little half brothers woman Kagome.

"Sesshomaru how could you do my sister like that she believed that you were good and here you go and do this to her, by the way she was acting she could have even loved you but your to heartless to even see that you worthless dog!" Aino yelled at Sesshomaru with her little fists balled up in anger. 

Sesshomaru just looked at her and smirked a little at how mean she was for someone so little. "Feh! She doesn't mean anything to me the only reason I let her follow us was because Rin needed someone around who she could relate to." Sesshomaru said in his normal tone and turned away from Aino. 

"I hate all demons and now you know why! How could you be so heartless my sister has always had her heart broken and now you've probably shattered it!" Aino yelled and started to cry and then she turned and ran over to the only other person she thought she could trust and hugged her.

"It's all right." Sango said as she tried to comfort the young girl who had just ran to her. Sango looked over at Kagome and Miroku in a confused way. 

"Yes Aino is that your name don't worry it'll be all right." Kagome reassured in a kind and loving way and then she turned her attention back to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who were about to start to fight in front of them.

"Sesshomaru I may not know that human girl but you had no right to treat her that way because she just cared about you but you couldn't see that now could you of course not you don't even have feelings." Inuyasha said as she held his sword and looked at his older half brother that was giving him a glare as he talked. 

"I have no use for that wench if you want her take her for all I care but Rin is coming with me." Sesshomaru said in his normal tone and looked over at Rin who was standing next to Kagome and the other's. "Let's go Rin." Sesshomaru said and started to walk off but stopped when Rin wasn't coming behind him. 

"Lord Sesshomaru why can't Kisu and Aino come with us?" Rin asked as she looked at Sesshomaru like she was about to cry because they weren't coming with them.

Sesshomaru just sighed and then he walked over to Kagome and looked down at Kisu who was still unconscious. 

"Inuyasha." Kagome said as she looked up at Sesshomaru with a look of fright on her face. 

Sesshomaru reached and grabbed Kisu by the collar of her kimono and picked her up and turned with her under his arm and started to walk off but was stopped by Inuyasha. 

"Put her down she doesn't want to go with you. She made that clear a few minutes ago." Inuyasha said and then he just blinked when Sesshomaru just practically disappeared in front of him. "What where in the hell did he go?" Inuyasha asked and then he also noticed that Rin and Aino where go as well. 

*Meanwhile somewhere in the forest*

"We need to find someplace to stay for the night because she's not going to wake up for a while." Sesshomaru said in a calm tone and then he noticed a clearing and a cave so he walked over to the cave and walked in and laid Kisu down on a patch of grass near the wall of the cave and walked back to the entrance to keep an eye out for any demons who might be looking for something to eat. 

About three hours passed and Kisu finally started to wake up from her sleep but when she did she noticed she was leaning on someone and looked up to see Sesshomaru leaning against the wall of the cave with one arm around her shoulder. Kisu moved to where she could get a better look at him and noticed she was sitting in his lap. 

"Sesshomaru?" Kisu asked in almost a whisper. 

Sesshomaru opened his eyes a little and saw Kisu looking at him with a tinge of redness on her face and then he noticed why, she was sitting in his lap with his arm around her shoulder holding her next to him. Sesshomaru just turned his gaze directly on Kisu who seemed not to mind where she was at but Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he minded it or not. _What is this feeling inside me every time I look at her when she is happy?_ Sesshomaru asked himself mentally. 

Kisu smiled at him and then she leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Thank you for sleeping here next to me Sesshomaru." Kisu said as she listened to his heartbeat that seemed to be racing for some strange reason. Kisu smiled and pulled away from Sesshomaru chest and looked up into his amber eyes and smiled at him. They gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity until Sesshomaru started to lean toward Kisu. 

__

What am I doing she nothing but a mere human? But Rin is also human and I feel something for her but what I feel for Kisu is different. Sesshomaru asked himself mentally but couldn't stop himself in time. 

Kisu jumped a little when she felt his lips touch hers and his arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him. But then Kisu just seemed to go limp in his grasp and she returned his passionate kiss. 

__

What are you doing you shouldn't be kissing this worthless human! A voice yelled at Sesshomaru from the back of his mind. But Sesshomaru just pushed the voice away and continued to kiss Kisu but they had to brake for air and when they did Sesshomaru looked deep into Kisu eyes and she looked into his. 

"Sesshomaru I have a question for you before we go any further." Kisu said and looked at Sesshomaru more serious this time than before. 

Sesshomaru just looked at her awaiting her question toward him. 

"Do you really think that I'm a worthless human?" Kisu asked and almost started to cry at the remembrance of him calling her that. 

Sesshomaru smirked a little and leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I say things I don't mean a lot." He whispered into her ear. Sesshomaru looked over at Jaken asleep against the wall of the cave and then he turned his attention over to Rin and Aino who were also asleep and then back to Kisu. 

Kisu looked at him and smiled playfully. And then Sesshomaru got up and picked Kisu up in his arms and started for the entrance of the cave and then he stopped before he went completely out of the cave and looked down at Kisu who was looking up at him and smiling. 

"Are you sure you want this?" Sesshomaru asked in a serious tone. "After all I am a demon and you said that you hated demons." Sesshomaru said and smirked when she leaned up and kissed him on the ear. 

"Sometimes I say things I don't always mean." Kisu said and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

Sesshomaru just looked into her beautiful dark blue eyes and he had to smile and then he started for another cave he knew was near here. 

Rin woke up to find Sesshomaru and Kisu gone. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she looked around the cave for him but couldn't find him any where and then she looked over at Aino who was asleep next to her and she shook her lightly to wake her up. "Aino wake up Lord Sesshomaru and Kisu are gone." Rin said in a worried tone. 

"Huh what did you say Rin?" Aino asked as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and turned to look at a very worried Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru and your sister Kisu are gone." Rin said in a worried tone. 

"What where could they have gone?" Aino asked now also getting worried. 

"I don't know let's go see." Rin said and they both ran out the cave entrance and into the forest in the same direction that Sesshomaru and Kisu had went leaving Jaken all alone in the cave. 

****

Author's Note: Well here's chapter three I hope you like it. It took me a while to think of something to write. Because I have so many other fics I'm trying to write on right now and it's hard to keep up with the one's you haven't written on yet. Well anyway please R/R this chapter thanks

Monoko Youkai~_^


	4. The Marking

The youkai & the human girl

Chapter Four - Marking

Sesshomaru made his way into the cave that was a little damp from the water fall the hid the entrance and Kisu looked around at her new surroundings and smiled when she noticed Sesshomaru walking over to a patch of moss that was near the end of the cave. Sesshomaru kneeled down and sat Kisu down lightly on the patch of moss and smirked at her when he noticed the blush on her face. Sesshomaru's tail fell from his shoulder and made its way up around Kisu and pulled her closer to him.

"For the last time are you sure you want this?" Sesshomaru asked her as he looked deep into her blue eyes. 

"Yes I am Sesshomaru." Kisu said and leaned up and kissed him on the lips lightly. 

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her even closer to him as his hand made it's way down to undo her silk kimono. 

Kisu tensed up a little when she felt his clawed hand undoing her kimono and Sesshomaru smirked against her lips and just finished undoing her kimono and when he did he pulled it down over her shoulders. 

Kisu started to undo his armor and throw it to the side and Sesshomaru was amazed that she knew how to remove his armor.

Sesshomaru kissed Kisu on the neck and she could feel his fangs brush against her skin and this sent a shiver down her spine but she just let him do as he pleased. Sesshomaru started to nibble on her neck and drew some blood and then he stopped and pulled away from her when he noticed she flinched when he drew blood from her neck. 

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked into her eyes. 

"Yes but you just hurt my neck a little." Kisu said as she brought her hand up and touched her neck and pulled her hand back to where she could see it and noticed that her neck was bleeding. 

"It will hurt for a while when I mark you." Sesshomaru said when he noticed her getting a little nervous. 

"Mark me?" Kisu asked confused. "What does that mean?" Kisu asked with a little bit of curiosity in her voice.

Sesshomaru just smiled at her. "When a demon takes a mate he marks her so she becomes his mate for life and no other demon will touch her when she comes in heat." Sesshomaru said and had to laugh a little at Kisu face when he mentioned the word 'mate' and 'heat'. 

"Ok I'm a human so I don't know about all of your demon ways but I am willing to learn." Kisu said and moved closer to him and kissed him deeply. 

Sesshomaru just smiled through the kiss and laid her back on the patch of moss. He started to kiss her on the neck again. "Now this will hurt a little my love." Sesshomaru said before he sunk his fangs into her neck and drew blood and then he licked it up and pulled away to look at Kisu's face. She had her eyes closed and her teeth clenched. Sesshomaru kissed her lightly on the lips and then the kiss became deeper. 

*Meanwhile outside the cave*

"I wonder where they could have gone?" Aino questioned as she looked around for any trace of her older sister or Sesshomaru but none could be found. 

"I'm worried do you think they are ok?" Rin asked in a scared tone and turned to look at Aino.

"I'm sure that they're fine wherever they are." Aino said and the she turned her attention to a waterfall that she could see a cave entrance in behind it. "Maybe they're in there." Aino said and pointed over at the waterfall. 

"But that's just a waterfall." Rin said and then she noticed the entrance as well. 

"Let's go see." Aino said and looked back to see if Rin agreed. 

"Why don't you go check and see and I'll stay here." Rin said and looked at Aino a little scared of the cave because she knew that demons lived in caves and most of the demons that lived in dark caves were evil demons. 

Aino sighed and then she started for the cave entrance. She turned the corner to the entrance and peeped in side. Her mouth dropped to the floor at what she saw and she turned and ran back to Rin still in shock. 

"Were they in there?" Rin asked. 

"Oh yea they're in there all right. Let's go back to the cave and wait for them there." Aino said and turned and smirked at the cave entrance before they started back for the cave they had left Jaken in. 

*Back in the cave with Sesshomaru & Kisu*

Kisu lay asleep next to Sesshomaru with his arm wrapped around her. He looked down at he sleeping and smiled. He never knew he could love a human enough to mate with her but this human was different and then he noticed through her slightly parted mouth as she breathed were fangs starting to form. He had told her that once their blood mixed she would become a hanyou. She didn't seem to mind but she did seem a little worried about it but he assured her that he wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt her.

Kisu woke to find Sesshomaru looking down at her with a slight smile on his face. 

"What?" Kisu asked and smiled at him sweetly.

"Oh nothing I was just watching you sleep." Sesshomaru said and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead lightly.

Kisu took her hand and rubbed her neck where he had marked her. 

Sesshomaru watched her as she did. "Does it still hurt?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"No but I do feel a little funny." Kisu said.

"That's normal you should feel fine in a little while don't worry." Sesshomaru said and leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips to try and take her mind off of the mark he had made on her neck. 

Kisu wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as she pressed her body against his. Sesshomaru pulled her in closer to him not resisting any. Sesshomaru pulled away from her and minute and sniffed the air lightly and then his face kind of had a slight blush on it. 

"Sesshomaru what's wrong?" Kisu asked as she looked up at his face trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Rin and your little sister have been near here." Sesshomaru said with a tint of embarrassment in his voice. "We should go back to the cave so they don't suspect anything." Sesshomaru said as he got up and put his kimono on and then he helped Kisu up and handed her, her kimono so she could get dressed as well. 

"I'm ready let's get going." Kisu said and smiled sweetly at Sesshomaru as he walked over to her and picked her up and they started back for the cave that Jaken, Rin and Aino were in.

They arrived at the cave entrance and Sesshomaru put Kisu down on her feet so she could walk in. They made their way inside the cave and found Jaken, Rin and Aino just sitting with their arms crossed looking at them. 

"What?!" Kisu asked a little scared and confused at the same time.


	5. Kisu's Attacked, Naraku's Apperance

****

The Youkai and the human girl

Chapter Five

Kisu Attacked, Naraku's Appearance

Sesshomaru had told Jaken that Kisu was his new mate and Kisu had explained it to the children. Rin right away asked Kisu could she call her mother and Kisu agreed. Jaken still couldn't understand why his master had taken a human as his mate just as his father had done before him. 

Kisu's appearance was changing fast. She already had light silver highlights through out her hair and her once fingernails were now changing into claws. She had also started to form fangs in her mouth. Her eyes had also started to change from their dark blue to a silvery blue. 

The group stopped for a short rest because Aino and Rin were getting a little tired and Kisu asked Sesshomaru could they stop and let the children rest for a while. Kisu and Sesshomaru left Jaken with the two girls and went for a walk. 

Sesshomaru and Kisu walked side by side just enjoying the scenery until Sesshomaru broke the silence. 

"Kisu are you feeling any better?" Sesshomaru asked and stopped and turned to face Kisu. 

"Yes but I've noticed that I can smell and hear things I never even knew were there." Kisu said and lightly sniffed the air. "For intense you smell like lavender." Kisu said and smiled when a light blush fell on his face. "What did I embarrass you?" Kisu asked and smirked at Sesshomaru and then leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

Sesshomaru just smiled at her when she pulled away and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into a passionate kiss. 

"Sesshomaru," Kisu asked when she pulled away and looked into his magnificent amber eyes.

"Yes what is it my love?" Sesshomaru asked in a sweet and loving tone.

But before she could say anything she was ripped from his arms and found herself in the arms of a young man who had long black hair and dark sapphire eyes. His name was Naraku.

"Who...who are you?" Kisu asked as she tried to pry his arm from around her waist.

"So Lord Sesshomaru has finally chosen a mate. But she is a human." Naraku said and brought Kisu's face up so he could see her better. "But she's not going to be for long now is she." Naraku said and smirked at the look Kisu was giving him.

"Let me go you monster!" Kisu yelled and then she jumped in shock when Naraku's lips touched hers. And then she just went unconscious in his arms. 

"Let her go Naraku and I might spare your life." Sesshomaru said as he pulled his other sword out, the Toukijin. 

"I think that if she's worthy enough to be your mate then I would like to have her as my mate. But I would have to kill the pup she is carrying inside her." Naraku said and smirked when Sesshomaru let a growl come from deep with in his chest. "Do you really want her that bad? Then take her from me." Naraku said and looked down at Kisu who was still unconscious in his arms. 

Rin, Aino and Jaken ran up behind Sesshomaru.

"Sister Kisu!" Aino yelled when she saw her older sister in the arms of Naraku.

"Master what happened why is Naraku holding your mate?" Jaken asked trying to get as much information that he could from his master.

"You stupid little toad it's obvious that he kidnapped her!" Aino yelled at Jaken, which made him look at her confused. A while ago she was frightened of demons and now she was yelling at one.

"Naraku let her go." Sesshomaru said and a light pink aura started to form around him and a wind started to flow around him and his eyes flashed blood red.

"Get back." Jaken said and pushed Rin and Aino back away from Sesshomaru because Jaken knew what he was doing, he was going to change into his true form.

"Ah so I get to see the true form of the western lands lord." Naraku said and a slight smile slipped over his face as he watched Sesshomaru. 

Kisu opened her eyes to see a huge white dog with a crescent. "Sesshomaru," Kisu whispered so that only a demon could hear her and the dog demon did and the huge white dog let a loud growl come from deep with in it's chest as it lunged for Naraku. 

"Fine take her for now but I will return for the pup when it is born how does that sound." Naraku said and then he was gone as if he was never even there.

The huge white dog jumped up and caught Kisu lightly in his mouth and then he landed softly on the ground and let Kisu down on the ground softly and then the huge white dog turned back into Sesshomaru.

"Kisu, my love are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled her up close to him and put his hand on her cheek, which made her stir a little at his touch. "Kisu," Sesshomaru said when he noticed her eyes slightly open and she smiled at him lovingly.

"I'm fine thanks to you my love." Kisu said and then she was almost strangled by her little sister Aino and Rin wasn't helping any. "Oh hello little sister and hello Rin." Kisu said as she hugged them back and smiled.

"Mommy I thought I was going to loose you." Rin cried into Kisu's shoulder.

"Yes sister Kisu that demon could have easily killed you but he let you go." Aino said and smiled up at her older sister who had a worried look on her face now. 

Kisu turned to Sesshomaru with the same worried look on her face. "You heard what he said didn't you Sesshomaru." Kisu said as she referred to him wanting their first pup. 

"Yes but I wouldn't worry about it, I won't let him get within hundred feet of you my love." Sesshomaru said and walked up behind Kisu and put his arms around her and pulled her close to him and nuzzled her neck lightly. "Besides now I have two to protect instead of just you." Sesshomaru said and put a clawed hand on Kisu's stomach and smiled.

****

Author's Note: Well I hope you liked this chapter sorry I haven't updated in a while but I really haven't had a lot of free time on my hands lately. Well thanks for reading my story and I hope you like this chapter.


	6. Kisu Gets To See Sesshomaru's Castle

****

The Youkai and the Human Girl

Chapter 6

Kisu Gets To See Sesshomaru's Castle

Kisu had completely changed from human to a youkai. Sesshomaru was a little confused because he thought that she would keep some of her human blood and turn into a hanyou but she turned into a full youkai instead. She now had long sparkling silver hair that was way past her waist and her eyes were a silver blue with black slits in them that kind of looked like cat eyes. She had also grow a long fluffy tail like Sesshomaru's but hers was not a cream color instead it was a beautiful light sparkly blue that had tints of silver in it. Aino was totally surprised to watch her older sister change into a youkai in front of her eyes. Kisu had gotten a little fatter from being pregnant with Sesshomaru's pup and she was starting to have to mood swings and Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to do because one minute she was pissed at him and yelling so loud he thought his ears would start to bleed and then next minute she was crying and telling him she was sorry. 

They had been walking through the woods for sometime now and then Kisu looked up to see a beautiful stone castle come in sight. It was beautiful, the tall towers had beautiful flowers that had a wonderful fragrance to them and there was sparkling streams running by it down near the entrance. There was also a huge stone wall that surrounded the castle almost like a fort. Sesshomaru walked up next to her and looked at his castle and smirked.

"Do you think your going to like your new home?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at Kisu out of the corner of his eye. 

"It's wonderful." Kisu said and threw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well I'm happy you like it." Sesshomaru said as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her into a hug.

"Will I get to live here as well?" Aino asked as she walked up next to Sesshomaru and tugged on his kimono leg.

Sesshomaru looked down at the little girl and smirked. "Of course you will." Sesshomaru said and smiled a small smile toward her and then he turned back to the entrance to the castle and started toward it. Kisu, Aino, Rin and Jaken followed him. They walked in the front doors and Kisu looked up and around the huge castle her mouth open as she did so because she was still in a little shock that she was actually going to live in this beautiful place with her new mate. Sesshomaru glanced over at Kisu and smiled. She had really changed ever since her transformation had completed. She was a lot more protective of him and of her friends. 

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to Jaken and the two young girls. "Jaken show Rin and Aino to their rooms while I take Kisu up to our room." Sesshomaru said and turned and put his arm around Kisu's waist and pulled her in the direction that he was going. "Come on my love I want to show you something." Sesshomaru said and Kisu nodded and they started up a huge staircase.

"Where is my sister going?" Aino asked Jaken as she watched Sesshomaru and Kisu leave the room. 

"Don't worry about it." Jaken said and made it evident that he didn't like the new girl name Aino.

Aino walked over next to Jaken and whacked him on the head with her fist and then she closed her eyes and shook her head at the little toad demon twitching on the ground in front of her. "Now where is our room?" Aino asked changing the subject before she got an answer she didn't want.

"This way." Jaken said and started to walk down a long hallway toward a bunch of doors making sure to keep and eye on Aino as he did so mainly her fists.

"Rin have you been to this castle before?" Aino asked a little curious about the subject.

"Yep!" Rin said in a cheery tone as she smiled at Aino who was now her best friend and new older sister. 

"So where is your room?" Aino asked as she looked at all the different doors down the hallway. 

"That one." Rin said and pointed at a wooden door that had a bunch of different types of flowers on it and in the center of the door it had a crescent moon and a sun rising behind it. 

"Oh, if the doors this beautiful I can't wait to see the room." Aino said and ran over to the door that Jaken was headed toward and opened the door and ran in side. The room was huge. It had sakura petals all over the place and a futon with lots of pillows in the center of the room and the room had a wonder fragrance of flowers. The room's walls were done in a light pink which just made the darker pink sakura petals stick out and made it even more breath taking. "Oh my goodness it's breath taking." Aino said, as she stood in the doorway with her mouth open as she glanced around the room and took in the wonderful scent of the room.

"I know I like it because Rin like pink." Rin said and smiled at Aino as she walked up next to her. Rin ran over to the pillows and jumped on them and started to laugh when she bounced a little because they were so fluffy. "Do Aino think she's going to like it here with Rin and Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she looked over at Aino who was still in a little bit of shock at the room.

"Yes I think I'm going to love it here with you two." Aino said and ran over to the pillows as well and plopped down next to Rin and started to laugh as well when she started to bounce a little.

*Meanwhile up Stairs*

"This way." Sesshomaru said as she led Kisu down a short hallway with a door at the end. The door was made of a dark wood and had roses painted on it and clouds with a forest in the background. Sesshomaru walked over to the door and put his hand on the door and slide it open and walked in side and pulled Kisu along with him.

"Ah," Kisu gasped when she saw the room. She had never seen anything like it before. It was ravishing the air in the room was like honey and some other herb that made her just want to go to sleep it was so relaxing. She noticed that there was a huge futon with tons of pillows and a balcony at the fare end of the room. "Is this really your room?" Kisu asked as she looked over at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smiled and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled her neck and then he brought his mouth up to her ear. "No this is our room." Sesshomaru whispered and then he kissed her on the neck. 

****

Author's Note: Well here's chapter 6. I hope you like it. The next chapter should be up sometime this week.


	7. A New Addition To The Western Lands

****

The Youkai and the Human Girl

Chapter 7

A New Addition to the Western Lands

Sesshomaru paced back and forth outside the door. Screams could be heard from the other side and Sesshomaru could hear women yelling at each other and running around franticly. Aino and Rin were sitting by the wall watching Sesshomaru pacing. 

"Sesshomaru would you please stay still your making me dizzy going in circles like that." Aino said as she put her hands on her head like she was trying to stop her head from spinning. 

Sesshomaru just glared at the little girl and leaned against the wall for about ten seconds and then started to pace again. And then he stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at the door. He had heard an infants cry and that had almost made him want to tear down the door and see where the sound was coming from. A young woman opened the door and looked up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru walked closer to her and noticed that she had a small bundle of blankets in her arms. He was a little scared to see his new pup and he really didn't know what to do because after all it was his first pup. 

"Here you go my lord, your new son." She said and handed him the bundle even though he kind of backed away a little not really wanting to take the pup because he was afraid that he would hurt it. 

Sesshomaru looked down at the bundle and pulled the blanket away from the pup's face. The pup looked up at his father and stretched and yawned and then he opened his golden eyes to look up at his father and giggled a little and reached up toward Sesshomaru. He just looked down at his son and smiled. He had golden eyes and almost white hair and he bared his father's crescent on his forehead but he lacked his father's stripes on his cheeks. But he did have a small fluffy tail that had wrapped it's self around Sesshomaru's wrist. 

"You may go in and see the mother." The young woman said as she watched Sesshomaru with his new son and smiled at how happy he seemed.

Sesshomaru nodded and walked past the young woman and into the room that Kisu was in with his son still in his arms. He saw Kisu lying asleep on the bed she was still drenched in sweat and still breathing hard from the pains she had just went through. Her beautiful silver blue tail was being used as a pillow and she seemed not to care at all because she much preferred her tail to any of the pillows in the castle. Sesshomaru walked over to the side of the bed and sat down and looked at Kisu. 

Kisu felt something press down next to her and opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru with a bundle in his arms smiling at her. "Sesshomaru," Kisu whispered as she tried to set up in the bed but was still weak from having the pup. 

"Don't try to set up just yet you need your rest." Sesshomaru said and leaned down and kissed Kisu on the forehead and then looked over at his son who had started to cry. 

"May I see him?" Kisu asked and held her hands out to take the crying pup.

"Of course." Sesshomaru said and handed her the small bundle, which was quite loud at this point. 

Kisu took the pup in her arms and started to rock it back and forth until it had quieted down and started to suck its thumb.

"What are you going to name him?" Sesshomaru asked just remembering that his son didn't have a name yet.

"Hum," Kisu said as she looked out of the balcony trying to think of a good name for her new son. "What about Riku?" Kisu asked as she turned to look at Sesshomaru waiting for his approval to the name.

"I think that suits him." Sesshomaru said and then he got up in the bed with Kisu and laid his head on her shoulder and looked at his new son in her arms. He really didn't know how much better his life could get. He had a beautiful mate who he loved dearly and now he had a handsome new son who would be his heir. He just smiled to himself. _My life couldn't get any better._ Sesshomaru thought with a smile.

****

Author's Note: Well here's chapter seven I now that it's a little short but I really thought that this was a good ending for this chapter. I hope you like it. I thought about making this the end but I'll let the reviewers decide. So please tell me if this should be the end or should I finish the chapter that I have started on? Well enjoy^_^


	8. Never Anger The Lord Of The Western Land...

****

The Youkai and The Human Girl

__

By: Silver Inu Youkai

****

Chapter Eight: Never Anger the Lord of the Western Lands

Riku is now around sixteen and he has sure given Jaken and the other servant a run for their money. Riku has grown into quite a young man and he is an extremely good fighter and he is even a challenge for his own father. Aino and Rin were now in their early twenties and also spent a lot of time with Riku but mainly Aino spent a lot of time with him because she usually gets into trouble with him.

"Riku get back here!" Aino yelled as she chased a laughing young prince down a hallway.

"Ah come on auntie Aino I thought it was funny." Riku said as he turned a corner and then he hit a hard object in his way and turned to see his father looking down at him.

"Son what are you doing to your aunt now?" Sesshomaru asked and smiled lightly at his son when he saw Aino speed around the corner that Riku had a few minutes ago.

"Oh hello father, what do you mean I'm not doing anything." Riku said and smiled dumbly at his father.

"You little liar, you stole my sword." Aino said and pointed at him with a death glare on her face.

"I did no such thing." Riku said with a mischievous smile on his face and hide an object behind his back.

"Riku what is that behind you're back?" Sesshomaru asked and pointed at a sword handle sticking out from behind his back.

"Oh all right here." Riku said and handed Aino a silver sword with roses painted on the blade. Riku turned and walked into the dinning hall that was right next to the hall.

"Sesshomaru you should really have a talk with that son of yours he needs to learn how to be a prince and not just some little brat." Aino said as she sheathed her sword.

"Aino you're just mad because you can't handle him like his mother and I can." Sesshomaru said and smiled at the young woman who just turned and walked away from him like she didn't want to talk to him.

"Having trouble with my little sister and our son again my love?" Kisu asked and smiled at the look on her mate's face. "You know my little sister is right we do need to teach him some manners before we introduce him to the other lords and ladies of the lands." Kisu said and walked over to Sesshomaru and hugged him. 

"Your right my love but it's going to take awhile because he does have a mind of his own just like his mother's." Sesshomaru said and smiled at Kisu and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Sesshomaru turned his attention to a young youkai standing in the hallway quietly. "Yes," Sesshomaru said as he turned to look at the boy with on arm still around Kisu's waist.

"Uhm my lord you and your mate are needed in the main hall as soon as possible, we are having trouble with the southern lands and Gibuku was wondering if you would offer your help." The young youkai said and bowed and walked back down the hall.

"I wonder what could be happening in the Southern Lands? Nothing hardly ever happens there it's mainly always the Western Lands or the Northern Lands." Kisu said as her and Sesshomaru started for the main hall. Ever since she had become Sesshomaru's mate she had been involved a lot in the battles between the lands because she was just as strong as Sesshomaru and always wanted to fight to protect her mate but Sesshomaru made her stay in the castle when there was a battle.

They made it to the main hall and enter to find the Lord and Lady of the Southern Lands, Gibuku and Lia, the Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands, Hirogti and Tira, the Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands, Umbria and Ira were also there as well.

"So you finally decided to join us my friend. Did you and your mate have fun?" The oldest of the lords asked. His name was Gibuku, he had raven black hair with light silver streaks in it and his eyes were a dark violet. He was a tall young looking wolf demon who seemed a lot younger than he really was.

Sesshomaru kind of blushed at his friend's words and then he just pushed the blush away and got a serious look on his face. "What is this about you needing my help old friend?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked over to a long table in the main hall and sat down. Kisu sat down next to him and all the other lords and ladies sat down by their mates.

Before they got into their conversation Jaken came running into the room almost out of breath. "Lord Sesshomaru...Lord Sesshomaru it's Prince Riku!" Jaken yelled as he ran up to his master.

"What is it Jaken what is wrong with my son?" Sesshomaru asked getting a little worried by the toad youkai's tone.

"Jaken what wrong with Riku?" Kisu asked also getting worried.

"He's...he's been kidnapped by a strange demon in a baboon skin covering his body." Jaken finally got out as he tried to catch his breath.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and got up and grabbed Jaken by the front of his kimono and pulled him up to his level. "What did he say he wanted for Riku?" Sesshomaru asked his fangs bearing as he talked. 

"He said that he would take Lady Kisu in trade for Prince Riku, I believe the one who took Prince Riku is the one and only Naraku." Jaken said and then put his small hands up to protect himself if his lord decided to take his frustration out on him.

Sesshomaru dropped Jaken to the ground and started to walk for the door. 

"Sesshomaru what are you going to do?" Kisu asked as she stood up and ran over to him.

"I'm going to get our son back, stay here at the castle and don't come out side its gates." Sesshomaru said in a stern tone.

"Old friend don't go after him like this you must make a plan first." Gibuku said as he got up and walked up beside Sesshomaru and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you feel like having your son kidnapped and not knowing if he is all right but you don't need to try and get him back right now because you will be blinded by anger." Umbria said and also got up and walked over next to his long time friend Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru you know I know how you feel because I lost one of my first pups in battle." Umbria said and lowered his head at the thought of his lost pup.

"Lady Kisu go with our other mates and..." Hirogti started to say but was stopped by a growling inu youkai.

"My mate is always involved in the battle especially when it has to do with our pup." Sesshomaru growled out and looked over at Kisu who was about to break out in tears. "Kisu my love don't worry we'll get him back." Sesshomaru said and pulled Kisu into a comforting hug.

"He could be being tortured or anything and I can't help him." Kisu cried into Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Shh don't worry we will bring him back and kill this Naraku creature." Sesshomaru said and kissed her on the forehead and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Kisu looked up at him and smiled. "I know you will my love." Kisu said and kissed Sesshomaru lightly on the lips and then everyone turned and looked out toward the forest which could be seen out the window.

****

Author's Note: Well here you go the next chapter. I finally got a chance to type it^_^ don't worry I can tell I shouldn't stop this story so I won't until I really can't think of anything to write. Well please review this chapter and tell me what you think. 


	9. Help Riku or Naraku?

****

The Youkai and the Human Girl

__

By: Silver Inu Youkai

****

Chapter Nine: Help Riku or Naraku?

Riku sat in a dark room. The only light that could be seen was through a screen in front of him. Riku saw a figure beyond the screen and tried to strain his eyes to see the figure. 

"Who the hell are you?" Riku asked his voice just as cold as Sesshomaru's was most of the time toward Inuyasha.

Naraku smiled lightly and stood up and opened the screen door and a light came into the room. Naraku walked over to Riku and looked down at him sitting on the ground with his hands and feet tied together. 

"Why did you kidnapped me you ugly ass baboon?" Riku asked his fangs showing when he opened his mouth to speak.

"You can tell that you are Lord Sesshomaru's son, you have his great attitude." Naraku said with a light smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you smirking at? When I get my hands free I'll ripe your fucking head off and then I'll..." Riku was cut short by a young girl falling through the doorway. 

The young girl was a human and she had raven black hair that was tied back into a low ponytail and her eyes were an emerald green.

"Damn clumsy girl what in the hell were you doing?" Naraku asked and walked over to her and looked down at the frightened young girl.

Riku watched the young girl cower in fear of the evil hanyou as he towered over her. 'I wonder who she is and why is she here with him, is she his slave or something? I mean father has servants but they are treated as equals and are never really commanded to do things but they are asked politely.' Riku thought as he watched Naraku hit the young girl over the face and her fly against the wall. "Leave her alone damnit!" Riku yelled and tried to free himself from his tied up hands.

Naraku turned and looked at Riku with disgust on his face. "You're just like your father and his father was. You show mercy toward these worthless humans. Why don't you leave you join me and kill your parents and take over your soon to be lands and we can rule over the humans." Naraku said as he walked closer to Riku.

"You touch her one more time and I'll beat your fucking ass until you suffer as much as she did." Riku said as he kept his gaze on the young girl.

Naraku slightly laughed and turned and walked out of the room leaving Riku and the young girl cowering on the floor near the wall.

Riku watched Naraku walk out of the room and then he turned back toward the young girl lying on the floor. 

"Hey," Riku said, as he looked at her a little worried. "Are you all right?" 

The girl looked at him like he was some fearful creature and moved closer to the wall like he was going to attack her. "Please don't hurt me." 

"I'm not going to hurt you I was just wondering if you were all right, my name is Riku Prince of the Western Land Dog Demons and you are?" Riku asked trying to move to where he could get a better look at her.

"My name is Seire, my family was murdered when I was younger and Naraku took me in and made me his slave. I wish I could leave this dreadful place but I'm just a mere human and he's half demon." Seire said and lowered her head to look at her hands.

Riku couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Her story sounded just like the one his mother had told him about her life when she had first met his father. She had told him that her family was killed by spider heads even Aino but then my father brought her back with the help of his sword.

"I wish I get away from here and live happy some place." Seire said and a single tear fell down her cheek.

Riku looked at her and then he had a great idea. "Hey when my parents come to rescue me why don't you come back with me to the western lands, I promise none of the demons there are like Naraku." Riku said and looked at the girl waiting for her answer.

Seire looked at him puzzled. No demon or even half breed had ever tried to be this nice to her before, he was different he acted almost like a human instead of a demon. "You would really let me live in the castle of the western lands with you and your family?" Seire asked a little confused.

"Yes no one deserves to live like this." Riku said and then he let a growl come from deep with in his chest when a young woman pushed the screen back and walked toward him. Her name was Kagura's. 

"So you are the son of Sesshomaru then. Well you sure resemble him that's for sure." Kagura said as she kneeled down in front of Riku and pulled his face up to where she could look him in the eyes. "But you also have worthless human in you." Kagura said and then she flung him against the wall that Seire was sitting next to.

"Prince Riku," Seire said and moved over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?" 

Riku turned and looked at her and smiled. "Yes I'm fine it's going to take more than a wall to kill me Seire." Riku said and sat up with a growl as he watched Kagura.

"So your going to take after your father then, what is it with dog demons and worthless humans?" Kagura asked as she turned and walked back out of the room.

Seire and Riku sat on the floor next to the wall and watched the screen fall back in place as Kagura left. Then Seire turned and looked at Riku. "What does she mean by your just like your father?" Seire asked letting her curiosity get the best of her.

Riku turned toward her slowly and looked into her green eyes. "My father's father fell in love with a human and was considered weak for it and he had my uncle Inuyasha, and my father also fell in love with a human who he took in after she had no one else in the world and then I was born." Riku said and smiled at the thought of his mother and father.

Seire watched him and then she smiled when he mentioned his parents. " I bet you really miss them don't you?" Seire asked in a kind and caring voice as she moved closer to Riku and smiled at him.

"Yes I do." Riku said and smiled over at her. "You know what your really quite beautiful Seire." Riku said and smiled at her weakly.

Seire and Riku sat there just staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours until Seire finally spoke.

"Prince Riku does your father and mother have the same color eyes that your do?" Seire asked as she looked into his golden eyes.

Riku smiled at her words and then turned his attention toward the door when he heard the screen being moved. 

Naraku walked in and looked over at the two sitting next to the wall and slightly smirked. "So I see that you have made you a friend Prince Riku." Naraku said and smirked.

Riku started to smirk when he caught the scent in the air and noticed his mother and father's scent in the wind along with the other lords. "Naraku if I were you I wouldn't be smarting your ass off to me right now because when I get lose your fucking ass is mine." Riku said and smirked.

Naraku was about to say something when a huge explosion outside and turned to see a figure standing in the doorway and his face was hid by the shadows. 

"Naraku," Sesshomaru said as he walked through the door and then his attention shot over to his son sitting on the floor near a young human girl. "Son are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked his voice cold and uncaring but Riku knew that he wouldn't act the way he did around him and his mother around Naraku. 

"Yes father I'm fine." Riku said in a tone close to his father's.

"Lord Sesshomaru it didn't take you long to come after your son did you bring Lady Kisu?" Naraku asked in a emotionless tone as he looked at Sesshomaru.

"I'm here you damn monkey." Kisu said as she walked up next to Sesshomaru.

"Ah Lady Kisu you have changed since the last time I seen you." Naraku said and started to walk toward her but stopped when Sesshomaru let a growl escape his mouth. "So I see that you are very protective of your mate." Naraku said and turned and walked over to Seire and in one swift movement had his hand wrapped tight around her neck. 

"No! Seire, Naraku let her go she has nothing to do with this battle." Riku said in almost a pleading tone.

Kisu and Sesshomaru just looked at each other in shock at their son's words. 

"Do you think he likes her?" Kisu whispered over in Sesshomaru's ear but Riku heard her.

"Mother!" Riku yelled and his face turned a deep red color.

"What I was just asking your father a question." Kisu said and smiled at her son.

"Well since no one seems to care that I'm here I'll just kill her and then I might be noticed." Naraku said and tightened the grip on Seire's neck and she gasped for air.

"Seire!" Riku yelled knowing she couldn't stand it much longer.

****

Author's Note: Well here's the next chapter I hope you like it^_^ I'm trying to think of a possible little girlfriend for Riku but I'm having a little trouble with that. If you could think of a character from the anime that is in this story and is about his age and does not a have any one then tell me. If you have a character of your own that you would like for me to add to this story please just tell me the following: Name, age, race, hair, eyes, origin, attitude, and tell me if you would like your character to be paired up with someone who doesn't have a person with them already. The following don't have anyone: Kouga, Naraku, and Riku. Well I hope you'll help me with this story and I hope you liked this chapter. Please R/R Thanks

*~*~*Silver Inu Youkai*~*~*


	10. Riku's True Form Revealed

****

Thanks To: badgerwolf for the character you gave me in your review and I have decided to add her in in the eleventh chapter. So if you have any more information that you think I might need just email me and tell me, and again thanks for the character and I hope Kouga is ready for her.

****

The Youkai and The Human Girl

__

By: Rose Warrior

****

Chapter Ten: Riku's True Form Revealed

"No let her go Naraku she's not part of this!" Riku yelled and tried to break free or the magical chains that were holding his hands and feet together.

"She is part of this, I saw you two talking and how close you seem to have gotten to her so if I kill her then I will practically kill your heart just like I did your uncle with his first love Kikyou. If you prefer I could transform into you and then kill her." Naraku said and smirked at Riku whose eyes were turning a bright shade of blood red and his aura was raising rapidly.

"I.... said.....let...her...GO!" Riku yelled and broke free of the magical chains and stood up and poison dripped from his claws as he glared at Naraku with a look of hatred on his face. Riku looked at Naraku and then his gaze fell on Seire who was grabbed at Naraku's hands that were around her throat.

"Riku....no...don't....get....hurt.....over....." Seire tried to say but couldn't because she had ran out of air and passed out in Naraku's grasp.

Naraku looked at the unconscious human girl in his hand and then he just dropped her to the ground. "Human's so fragile don't you agree?" Naraku asked as she looked over at the young human girl lying on the ground not breathing.

"Naraku I'm sick of this playing around shit I may be a young hanyou but I will kill you and take vengeance for what you have just done to Seire." Riku said and stared Naraku straight in the eyes without making a move.

"Oh so the little Prince of the Western Lands has fallen for a human as well how touching." Naraku said in a cold and emotionless tone.

"My love shouldn't be do something?" Kisu asked as she grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and watched her son and Naraku about to battle to the death most likely.

"No, he cares a lot for that girl even though he has just met her. I can tell because just a few moments ago his eyes flashed red. You see even though you were human when you got pregnant with him he isn't really a hanyou, he has only really less than a quarter of human blood in him because you turned into a Inu youkai before you gave birth to him. So you see he finally realizing his true form as a Inu youkai." Sesshomaru explained as he watched his son with a look of happiness on his face.

"But what about the poor girl?"Kisu asked and moved her gaze to the young human girl lying on the ground not moving or breathing. 

"Once he fights Naraku and the threat is gone then I will revive her with the Tensaiga. Or had you forgotten that I can do that?" Sesshomaru asked and turned and looked over at Kisu who had a look of confusion on her face.

"Oh yea I forgot about the Tensaiga your right you can bring her back to life just like you did with Rin and Aino." Kisu said and a big smile appeared on her face. 

"Damn you your going to die!" Riku yelled and then a cloud of blue smoke engulfed him and every one had to turn away when a bright light came from within the smoke. 

When everyone turned back to look at Riku he wasn't there instead in his place was a huge fluffy midnight blue dog with white stripes on its legs and a star on it's forehead. 

"Sesshomaru what happened to him?" Kisu asked as she looked at her son in awe.

"He's found his true form, my love." Sesshomaru said as he looked up at the giant midnight blue dog snarling and venom dripping from its fangs. 

Riku growled and leaped for Naraku and with one fowl swipe cut him in half with his sharp blue claws. Naraku fell to the ground with his eyes still open and blood all over the place from being sliced in two. Riku growled a few minutes as he stared at Naraku's dead form lying on the ground in front of him and then he turned his attention over to Seire. 

Sesshomaru and Kisu just looked on in complete and utter shock at what Riku had just done. Naraku was a difficult enemy to battle for all of them and here Riku was, he had just killed him with one blow. The only thing that they were thinking is how proud they were of him.

Riku had changed back and was kneeling down next to Seire's lifeless body with her pulled up into his lap. A single tear ran down his cheek as he looked at her face. "Seire I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Riku said and pulled her up to his face and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Kisu pushed Sesshomaru forward a little indicating that it was time for him to bring her back to life. Sesshomaru took what she meant and unsheathed Tensaiga and Riku turned to look at his father when he heard the chine of the metal. 

"Father what are you doing?" Riku asked in a confused tone as he looked from his father's face down to Tensaiga. He had noticed that his father had never used the sword in battle or unsheathed for that matter so why would he be unsheathing it now.

"Back away son." Was all Sesshomaru said in a fatherly tone as he smiled lightly at his son.

"Come here Riku." Kisu said and pulled her son away from Seire so Sesshomaru could do what he had to.

"Father what are you doing!" Riku yelled when he saw his father lift Tensaiga up above his head and then striked Seire with it. "Father NO!" Riku yelled and broke free from his mother's grasp just as Sesshomaru had striked Seire with his sword. "Father why would you do such a thing she's already dea..." Riku started to say and then he turned his attention to Seire's once lifeless body which he noticed her eyes fluttering trying to open. "Seire," Riku asked as he turned and looked down at her with a extremely happy smile on his face.

"Ri..Riku," Seire said as she opened her eyes to see a very happy young Prince smiling down at her with tears of joy in his eyes. "Riku what happened to me the last thing I remember was Master Naraku had his hand around my neck choking me and I couldn't breath and then I just fell into a deep sleep, or at least that's what it felt like and I could see a bunch of clouds and flowers." Seire explained and then she looked over at Sesshomaru and Kisu who were smiling at her or at least Kisu was Sesshomaru was kind of smirking. 

Riku followed her gaze and smiled and help her up and then he motioned her to come with him over to his parents. "Seire this is my father Lord Sesshomaru and my mother Lady Kisu, my father as you must be able to see is a Inu youkai and my mother use to be human until she fell in love with my father and then....well...uhm..." Riku trailed on and started to blush at what his father had had to do to turn Kisu into a Inu youkai as well. 

"It's nice to meet you both thank you for saving me." Seire said and bowed a little toward Sesshomaru and Kisu.

Kisu smiled and moved a little closer to Seire. " Actually it wasn't us who saved you it was Riku here. Seeing you suffering he unleashed his hidden power and transformed into his true form which now we know is a huge fluffy midnight blue dog." Kisu said and looked at the two teens in front of her and smiled.

Seire looked over at Riku who looked like a ripe tomato and smiled and then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and that snapped him out of his embarrassesment and he turned to look at her with a small smile on his face.

"What do you say we go home." Kisu said and smiled at everyone as she turned and started for the door with Sesshomaru right next to her. 

"But...I don't have a home." Seire said and looked down at the floor in a little bit of sadness. 

"Oh dear you can come and live with us there are two other human girl there, Lady Rin and my little sister Lady Aino." Kisu said and smiled and then she motioned for them to come on.

Seire turned and looked at Riku with a little bit of confusion on her face and then she started walking. By the time she had gotten to the edge of the woods Kisu and Sesshomaru were already gone because of their extreme speeds. Riku kind of smirked and then he scooped Seire up into his arms bridle stile and started out in a dead run toward the Western Lands Castle where his home and family were.

"I think your going to like it at my father's castle everyone is really nice and humans and demons live together ever since my mother came because if my father treated humans different she would attack him and he sure as heck doesn't want that because she can sure get scary some times and trust me you don't want to see that." Riku said and laughed a little as he remember the time when he was little his father had tried to hide behind him even though he was only five.

"You must really have a lot of loved ones if you miss your home that much." Seire said and smiled down at him and her had blew in her face. 

Riku kind of laughed when she tried to fight with her hair. "Maybe we should slow down if you can't take this speed." Riku said and laughed a little again.

"No it's all right." Seire said and took a piece of her ripped kimono and tied her hair back into a loose ponytail.

"Ok then hold tight." Riku said and sped up until the trees and other objects were just a blur of different colors.

****

Author's Note: Ok here is chapter ten please review and tell me what you think and I'll still take characters if you have any. And all characters that you submit will be used in this story. I'll work them in some how. And again thanks to badgerwolf for her character. 

Well later *~*~*~Rose Warrior*~*~*~


End file.
